This invention relates to a security system for containers having multiple compartments and/or multiple doors.
A need exists for a security system that employs one or more electronic controllers used specifically to control various devices and interfaced with the controlled devices using software unique to the security process employed by those devices, so that it can be used for multiple roll-down doors, swing-out doors, or the combination of both. A need also exists for a multiple door security system that stores a number of information records, such as records concerning the unlocking, locking, opening or closing of each door, such as the date, time, air temperature, and/or geographical location of such event. The records need to be updated in such a way, that the new ones replace the oldest as soon as the maximum number of records allowed is reached. Each electronic control device in the system needs to be able to communicate with each other and work together in one control system.
Furthermore, a need exists for the electronic control system to communicate with an outside world through a unique serial protocol and provide a customer a secure two-way connection using commercially available devices, such as a personal computer (PC), cellular modem, or Internet connection. A need exists for a PC software program to communicate with the electronic controller, update its software, adjust features, enable/disable and program input devices, calibrate, diagnose problems, and retrieve information records. The supplier should be able to control access by issuing software licenses for each electronic control system. The customer should be able to protect access to the security system by setting and maintaining software passwords.
A need further exists for the electronic control system to be able to operate on its own, without external power connected, for a maximum possible time duration, and to maintain its power source by charging it when the outside power is available and controlling which power source is used by the system.